HOMÓFOGAS
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: "Putas, simplemente putas frikis(...)Ríe...aprovecha que,por ahora tienes la mandíbula en su sitio(...)Tenéis razón , estoy obesa , me faltan dos dedos , no tengo vida social y mi madre no me quiere ...(me voy a un rincón a llorar)" / Dedicado a Marta, con mucho cariño ;*


_En estos días han pasado muchas cosas, entre las cuales destaca la presencia de una extraña chica que ha llegado a nuestras vidas. Sí señores, hablamos de nuestra nueva mascota MARTA! :D Que llegó solo a hacernos la vida más feliz con sus "críticas" Así que gracias Martita :) Nos haces mejores personas *-*_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no nos pertenece, la historia en parte sí, pero ya saben de donde sale el personaje, así que eso xDDDDD**

**Con respecto al Summary, cabe destacar que es un popurri de los mejores RR's de Marta, ah, perdón, Marta no nos deja RR's, más bien es un popurri de sus mejores "críticas" :D**

* * *

_**HOMÓFOGAS**_

* * *

Alzó su mirada para leer el cartelito que colgaba encima de la puerta del salón: "Aula 20", sonrió. Estaba en el lugar correcto. Nunca creyó que buscar a su mejor amiga fuera tan espantoso, era mejor que ella la buscara, porque Sora sí tenía sentido de la orientación y ya sabía en dónde encontrarla, pero ella no. Caminó y caminó, se perdió y preguntó mil veces en qué parte estaba el aula de su mejor amiga. Dio como veinticinco vueltas en círculos hasta que llegó, sana y salva y caminando en línea recta.

Pero todo sea por la causa, tenía que compartirle la excelente noticia de que tuvo la mejor calificación en el examen, en el que ella la puso a estudiar y le ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Su nota, tan perfecta, la iba a pegar en el refrigerador y no sin antes agradecerle a Sora, porque por ella la sacó y como muestra de gratitud la invitaría a comer, a donde ella quisiera. Tenía el poder de elegir, por ser tan buena amiga.

Abrió la puerta y entró al aula para ubicar a la corta cabellera pelirroja de su amiga y nada, había como cinco estudiantes y ninguno de ellos era Sora, ladeó su boca, era muy raro porque su amiga le dijo que ahí estaría.

—Disculpen, ¿Aquí estudia Sora, verdad? —preguntó con educación para ver si alguien le daba razón de su amiga, cuando un chico le dijo que estaba en lo cierto no pudo evitar sonreír —¿Saben dónde está?

—No —respondió una… ¿una chica?

Mimi tragó saliva, la chica que le había contestado se levantó rápido y se puso frente a ella. Y la miraba bien, pero bien, demasiado, feo. Parecía que la quería matar. La estaba intimidando. La amable compañera de su mejor amiga estaba frente a ella, casi le salía vapor de la nariz de lo enojada que estaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido, las manos apuñadas. Tenía la peor cara, como si estuviera oliendo algún olor horrendo.

—¿Y alguno de ustedes saben? —reclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado, para ver a los otros que estaban en el aula, y como la chica que estaba frente a ella, que la quería matar quién sabe por qué, no los dejaba ver con su robusto cuerpo no le quedó de otra.

—Pfffff. Qué no.

Y Mimi tuvo el valor, que no supo de dónde salió, para verla directamente a los ojos. La analizó bien, aparte de "robusta" parecía una matona, con una mano la podía estrangular. Qué miedo. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente, si se descuidaba capaz se le lanzaba encima. En un pestañar sintió que todos los huesitos de su cuerpo eran quebrados con crueldad y salvajismo. Hasta oyó perfectamente cómo es que tronaban.

Sin decir más retrocedió, era mejor que dijeran más vale aquí huyó que aquí murió. A ella le gustaba vivir, valoraba todos sus días, además era demasiado joven. Ella quería morir de viejita y sin dolor. No asesinada a sangre fría por una psicópata.

Como le daba pavor regresarse sola hasta su salón, y porque del miedo caminó hacia dirección contraria, ahora necesitaba un guardaespaldas, alguien fuerte que no le tema a nada y a nadie. ¡Su novio! Él tiene la obligación moral de cuidarla siempre, y con Matt a su lado la loca del salón de Sora no le pegaría. Porque si ella seguía sola, la iba a embestir con fuerza bruta, la golpearía, la encerraría en un casillero. Ya le tenía tanto miedo que ni al baño de mujeres quería ir sola.

Esperó fuera del aula de Matt, recargada en una pared y girando hacia todos lados, tenía que estar alerta, no para defenderse, sino para gritar como una loca. No entendía nada, ella ni conocía a esa chica. Por qué la trató tan mal y de forma amenazante.

Vio salir al profesor del salón e inmediatamente enderezó su postura, casi con temor se asomó por la puerta, ya le daba miedo meterse a salones ajenos, quién le aseguraba que no había un psicópata detrás de la puerta.

—¡Hooola! —saludó en tono sugerente un chico —¿Qué te trae por aquí guapa? —y con descaro le guiñó un ojo. Ese tipo le estaba coqueteando.

—A ver, muévete idiota —le gritó Matt haciéndolo a un lado con brusquedad. Mimi sonrió, ya nada malo le pasaría, tenía un novio tan agresivo, nunca creyó que eso le fuese a gustar tanto.

Quitó al idiota del camino, le tomó el brazo a su novia para alejarse de la puerta, porque todos los imbéciles de su salón no tardaban en salir. Y en efecto, una manada de hombres salió de esa aula.

—¿Ya no tienes clases? —preguntó al ver que todos salían con sus mochila o carpetas de ahí. Matt negó —¿Puedes acompañarme a mi salón? —le sonrió con dulzura.

La vio con duda pero de inmediato asintió.

Sin decir más Mimi lo tomó por el brazo, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. No era que le molestara tenerla cerca, sino que le parecía preocupante el hecho de que lo abrazara tan así, estaba muy pegada a él y caminaban lento, la sentía temerosa.

—¿Puedes esperar a que termine mi clase? —alzó su vista para cruzarse con los ojos azules del rubio. La miró con duda —por favor —le suplicó totalmente desesperada. Mimi hora lo había abrazado completamente.

Y eso le gustó menos. Por qué su dulce novia andaba temblando como venadito.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dejó de caminar para acomodarse frente a ella, la tomó por los brazos y leyó la angustia en sus castaños ojos.

—Me quieren matar —susurró.

Arqueó una ceja, eso era una exageración o una afirmación. Quién quería hacerle daño.

—¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

—No sé —los ojitos de Mimi se humedecieron —yo solo fui a buscar a Sora —lo abrazó con fervor —y una compañer_o _de ella casi me mata, siento que si me ve sola me golpeara.

¿Cómo que compañero? ¿Un hombre quería golpear a su novia? Ese idiota tenía que saber un par de cosas; una que Mimi no estaba sola y dos que iba a matarlo, por molestarla, ocasionarle miedo y hacerla llorar. Maldito malnacido. Se arrepentiría hasta se haber nacido.

Pobrecita Mimi, tenía tanto miedo que dudaba, y mucho, en regresar al salón de Sora. Pero Matt se lo había pedido, le dijo que él la iba a defender y que no había que temer. Y ella no podía negarle nada, además siempre que estaba a su lado estaba bien, segura y toda la cosa. Ni a ella y ni a él les pasaría algo.

No podía apuntarla con el dedo, era de mala educación y tenía que ser cautelosa. Hizo una seña con su cabeza, señalando dónde estaba la chica. El rubio volteó hacia donde su novia le había dicho, pero no había ningún hombre.

—¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde está?

—Ahí, es la chica de azul.

Chica de azul. Chica de azul. Había una de amarillo y otra de rojo. Ajá, ahí en la esquina, sola y abandonada. Ni una mosca se le para a un lado. Un momento, ¿qué no buscaba a un hombre? Pero... Miró con más atención, la chica no era una chica normal... Le recordaba a alguien. Era tan grande, tenía la espalda ancha y la cara de pocos amigos. Hasta escalofríos le dieron a él, eso que ni se le acercó y ni lo miró feo, pobre Mimi que tuvo que soportar eso.

Tragó saliva. Sí que daba miedo, más que la niña del exorcista, apareciendo de la nada, con un grito espantoso en un pacífico vídeo de Youtube. Ah, un momento. A quién se parecía. La cara de enojo, lo tosca que parece, la soledad y el abandono de la sociedad. La conducta agresiva. Y el suéter azul...

—Viéndola bien, se parece a Big Patty...

¡Gracias! Pensó inmediatamente él. La matona giró hacia donde estaban ellos dos parados. Apreció el odio que le profesaba a su novia, y sintió miedo, no solo de ella. Sino de él también.

—Hay que irnos de aquí —la tomó del brazo y caminó rápidamente.

Dejando atrás la muerte de ambos.

* * *

¿Cuándo la conversación había pasado desde un ameno '¿Vieron que llegó una chica nueva de España?' que propuso el moreno, a esto…?

—Es lesbiana. —acusó ella.

—Mimi, no puedes acusar a una persona de ser homosexual sin conocerla antes. —habló con sabiduría su serio, pero dulce novio.

—Matt, yo, como mujer, puedo reconocer cuando otra es lesbiana o no, por ejemplo…

Así empezó todo. Luego de enumerar unas cuantas condiciones que según Mimi, debía cumplir una chica lesbiana, para hacerlo más organizado sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, y de su pequeño y rosado estuche, un lápiz, rosado también.

Ambos chicos vieron como la castaña comenzaba a escribir afanadamente una extensa lista en el cuaderno, con un título muy lógico: 'Lista para determinar el grado de homosexualidad de la gente'. Una vez terminada comenzó a leer en voz alta y verificar junto a sus amigos si concordaba con lo poco y nada que conocía de la susodicha…

—Muy bien, comencemos. —aclaró su garganta. —¿Es tosca? Sí. —se respondió a sí misma e hizo un visto bueno a un lado de la afirmación. —¿Es masculina? También. ¿No le preocupa su apariencia? Oh, por supuesto que no.

Si bien en un principio comenzó a leer la lista en voz alta para que así Tai y Matt la ayudaran, fue respondiendo las preguntas ella misma.

4. Usa ropa de hombre.

5. No se pinta las uñas.

6. No se peina.

7. No se maquilla.

8. Tiene la piel de las manos y el rostro áspera.

9. No junta las piernas al sentarse en un lugar público.

10. Le gusta el fútbol.

—¡Oye, oye! Un momento. —interrumpió el moreno a su amiga. Eso ya era el colmo. —A Sora le gusta el fútbol, a veces no se maquilla o no se pinta las uñas, muchas veces hasta usa mis playeras como pijama, o sea que usa ropa de hombre, pero te puedo asegurar que Sora no es lesbiana, eso te lo apuesto como que me llamo Taichi Yagami.

Y claro, quien más que él para saber de primera fuente que Sora definitivamente no tenía gustos por las mujeres, solo hacia él… Y unos cuantos actores y futbolistas, pero él podía vivir con eso. Después de todo, Sora era toda suya.

—No puedes basarte en esas cosas para determinar si una persona es homosexual o no, eso no tiene lógica.

—¿Quieres calmarte? No estoy diciendo que Sora sea lesbiana, simplemente estoy tratando de recordar lo que leí en una revista y aplicándolo a la chica nueva. Sé que a Sora no le gustan las niñas, ella no es tosca, ni masculina, no se arregla mucho porque no necesita tanto maquillaje para verse bien, y no sé como lo hace, pero la muy maldita aunque no use cremas todos los días, tiene la piel como porcelana, y que le guste el fútbol no quiere decir que sea un hombre, solo que muchas veces piensa como uno. —defendió a su amiga. Sabía que si era en base a esa lista, su mejor amiga iba perdida, pero no se trataba de la pelirroja, lo hacía con el único propósito de molestar a la nueva que tan feo la había mirado.

Siguió con su lista.

11. Tiene el cabello extremadamente corto.

12. Se viste mal.

13. Ocupa colores feos al vestir.

14. Anda todo el tiempo con jeans feos, camisetas feas y zapatillas feas.

15. Observa mucho a las mujeres.

Todas y cada una de esas afirmaciones tenía un visto bueno al lado. Marta cumplía con todas las condiciones de la lista, por lo que era posible concluir, que Marta era muy, MUY lesbiana, y que no descansaría hasta llevar a su mejor amiga por aquel camino.

* * *

— ¿Cómo? —Murmuró la pelirroja mirándola por el rabillo de los ojos mientras se calzaba las zapatillas que necesitaba para poder entrar a la cancha a jugar.

La chica de cabellos claros la miró fijamente, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, sin embargo, en su mirada sólo se podía encontrar determinación. Sora se estremeció, aunque, internamente, deseara que todo hubiese sido un juego de su mente perturbada y perversa.

— E-eso… —Susurró la chica, jugueteando con sus pequeños dedos—, tú… Bueno —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Me gustas Sora.

La pelirroja dio un leve brinco en el banco y la miró, con los ojos tan abiertos que estaba segura que pronto y se les saldrían de las cuencas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Chilló, levantándose instantáneamente de la banca y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Algo realmente feo se le implantó en medio del estómago, como si todo lo que hubiese comido antes se estuviera revolviendo de una manera anormal, dándole unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Marta se levantó del banco y dio un paso hacia Sora. La pelirroja elevó ambas manos y las puso frente de ella, utilizándolas como una clase de "escudo".

— Escucha, Sora… Yo —Comenzó a decir la chica, Sora tragó pesadamente saliva. ¿Qué mierda vendría ahora?, ¿acaso le diría cosas como que es el amor de su vida?, ¿es que acaso ella no se veía feliz junto con su novio?, ¿acaso Marta no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad ella no tiraba para _ese _lado? —Yo en realidad no estaba muy segura en decírtelo, en serio. Pero sé que… Es decir —Pareció dudar nuevamente, sin embargo, suspiró y lo soltó, de golpe—, deja a tu novio… Es obvio que no estás enamorada de él.

Sora estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, aquello le dio aún más ganas de vomitar.

— Sé que tú en realidad estás más que confundida con tu… Condición sexual.

Sora abrió aún más los ojos, ¡diablos! Cómo no se había dado cuenta que ella sí era extraña…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con la voz hecha un pitido agudo, estaba asustada… Asustada como nunca antes había estado en su vida—. ¡Espera!, ¡no!, ¡no te me acerques! —Le gritó cuando la española dio otro paso hacía ella.

Marta se detuvo y la miró con una ceja alzada, luego sonrió, como si algo le causara cierta gracia. Sora tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, sin despegar la vista de la chica. Temía que si pestañaba Marta se encontrara con ella justo encima de ella.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Preguntó la pelirroja—, escucha, Marta… Estás horriblemente equivocada, ¡estás demente! —Gritó por fin, desesperada—. Amo a Tai, _mi novio,_ porque soy h-e-t-e-r-o-s-e-x-u-a-l y NO me gustan las chicas.

Marta sonrió aún más ampliamente, cruzó ambos brazos justo encima de su plano pecho y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— El primer paso es la negación, Sora —Aseguró ella, luego, pegó sus orbes en los rubí de Sora—, yo también pasé por eso… Pero, no te preocupes, hay algunos que no _nos _acepta, pero la mayoría sí, es decir, es algo natural.

Sora no entendía qué diablos era lo que Marta decía, sus sentidos se taparon enteros cuando ella pronunció la primera frase. ¡Estaba loca!, ¿cómo… cómo…? ¡Cómo diablos fue que había llegado a eso!

— Y-yo —Tartamudeó nerviosa, y no era porque lo que decía Marta la confundiera, si no, que estaba asustada, nerviosa al tener a esa tipa frente a sus narices… Declarándose.

Luego, ella sonrió aún más amplia, como si creyera que estuviese ganando la batalla que Sora mantenía internamente, batalla la cual, estaba claro que no existía… Sora suspiró intentando controlar las ganas horribles que tenía de gritar para que alguien viniese a salvarla.

Suspiró y se obligó a tranquilizarse, si no lo hacía, quizá qué cosas pensaría ahora Marta de ella.

— Marta, escucha… —Habló con voz tranquila pero dura—, yo no estoy confundida, no estoy en etapa de negación y tampoco pasaré por alguna otra etapa. Definitivamente tú no me gustas ni ninguna mujer, tengo un _novio _y se llama Tai, ¿entiendes?

La chica de cuerpo robusto asintió lentamente, como si se demorase en entender lo que Sora quería decirle.

Sora suspiró.

— Que bueno que lo entiendas —Dijo Sora con un poco más de confianza, sin embargo, ella sabía que NO se acercaría nunca más a la chica, ¡jamás! Ni por si acaso.

— _Pff… _Sora… Sora, Sora —Canturreó Marta—, entiendo que estés asustada —se sonrojó— yo también lo estuve —aseguró, Sora quiso gritar para eso entonces—, pero yo haré que entres en razón.

Entonces Sora se dispuso a gritar. ¡Esa tipa podía hasta violarla! Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿dónde estaban ahora las otras chicas del equipo?

El ente divino que los creo, le había hecho por fin un favor, pues, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, por la puerta principal entró su entrenadora, informándoles que debían salir a la cancha a jugar.

Sora supo entonces, que Marta no sólo era lesbiana, si no también era una lesbiana bien terca y tonta.

Se apresuró a salir, delante de ella, a pasos rápido, no quería tocarla, ni estar cerca de ella, ni mirarla… Le daba asco hacerlo.

Cuando al fin salió a la cancha, pegó rápidamente su vista a las gradas, justamente en donde se encontraba sus mejores amigos y su novio. Suspiró con alivio al encontrarlos inmediatamente. Tenía unas ganas de echarse a correr a los brazos de su novio y pedirle que la escondiera en otra ciudad, en otro país si era necesario. Marta la asustaba, más que eso, le causaba repugnancia y terror.

Sus intentos se vieron frustrado cuando la entrenadora la llamó para comenzar a dar el recordatorio de siempre, ella como buena capitana debía dar su 110%, lo mejor de sí, etc., etc. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si tenía que jugar junto con _esa_? Sora sabía de antemano que aquello debía ser una pesadilla, la más horrible de todas.

Se abrazaron, cosa que Sora hizo con una cara de póker y con los brazos tan estirados, intentando no tocar a ninguna de sus otras compañeras, mientras Marta, frente de ella, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Se encaminaron a la cancha, Sora nuevamente pegó sus orbes rubí en las gradas, donde –en la primera banca –se encontraban sus amigos. Tai pegó sus ojos castaños en los de la pelirroja y elevó su dedo índice, él podía ver el rostro preocupado de su novia, después de todo, aquel partido era el partido que decidiría si ellas pasaban o no a las semifinales. Sin embargo, Sora siquiera estaba preocupada por eso, lo que le asustaba era que Marta no la dejase en paz e hiciera cualquier artimaña para acercarse hacía ella y… Haga cualquier asquerosidad.

— ¡Vamos Sora! —Se oyó el grito de Tai desde las gradas, ella sonrió levemente y luego pegó su vista en frente del equipo rival, ella se sentía pálida y con unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

Se colocó en medio de la cancha, con la pelota entre su pie y el suelo, listo para ser chuteada. Akya, su compañera estaba atenta al balón y cuando sonó el silbato, Sora se dispuso a prestar atención al juego.

Un fracaso, un fiasco… Estaba jugando asquerosamente mal, se distraía a cada cinco segundos, lograba quitar a su rival el balón de los propios pies, sin embargo, no le gustaba mirar alrededor para ver a quién podía pasarle el balón. Netamente porque no quería, bajo ningún concepto, cruzar su mirada con la de Marta.

El balón le fue arrebatado por quinta vez en todo el primer tiempo, luego, ella detuvo su corrida y observó, de pie, a un lado del arco rival, como era que a ellas les hacían el primer gol. La pelirroja intentó mantener la cabeza fría, no pensar en lo que minutos antes le había dicho su compañera de equipo, sin embargo, le era imposible. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo diablos uno podría mantener la cabeza fría si una chica cabeza hueca y testaruda se te declaraba?

— ¡Sora! —Oyó como le gritaba su entrenadora, llevó sus ojos hacía ella y los achicó, si la mujer comenzaba a reclamarle de una manera fea, ella saldría de la jodida cancha sí o sí—, ¿qué haces de pie? ¡Ve a jugar, mujer! —Gritó.

Entonces Sora se dio cuenta que nuevamente se había quedado de pie ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando vio a una de sus compañeras nombrándola y haciéndole señas para entregarle el balón. La pelirroja pestañeó un par de veces y pasando por entre medio de unas rivales se acercó a su compañera para recibir el balón.

La pelota estuvo a sus pies y ella corrió por el área para poder encestar el gol del empate, sin embargo, antes siquiera de poder ver el arco, se dio cuenta que tres defensas se acercaban a ella con ganas de quitarles el balón. Giró su vista para ver a quién más podía entregarle el balón. Grave error.

— ¡Sora, aquí! —Esa voz, esa jodida voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Observó hacía otro lado y como no había nadie, decidió, como última opción, lanzar el balón a portería.

Como era de esperarse, la pelota terminó en manos de la misma arquera.

— Pero Sora —Escuchó esa voz más cerca de ella. La pelirroja se giró con violencia para clavar su vista en la gran muchacha.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, Marta! —Gritó, apuntándola con un dedo.

La chica enarcó una ceja y cruzó ambos gruesos brazos a la altura de su pecho. Escuchó a su entrenadora llamarla, pues, un poco más allá, el equipo rival había anotado otro gol.

— ¡Mierda, Sora! —Gritó la entrenadora.

Sora apretó sus labios, vio las gradas y lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo de la cancha. No soportaba más, la sola presencia de la chica le daba asco, la descomponía completamente.

Se quitó la camiseta del equipo apenas llegó al camarín y se puso su camisa, tomó su bolso y se lo calzó en su hombro. Ni muerta se cambiaba para abajó en ese lugar, estaba volviéndose loca con esa estúpida de Marta.

Sintió sus ojos volverse llorosos, pues, estaba asustada y se sentía mal, sabía que su equipo iba perdiendo por su culpa… Y bueno, la de Marta también, si ella no existiera, todo estaría bien.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, asustada miró por la puerta del camarín, rogando a todos los cielos para que no se le cruzara Marta en el camino, estaba segura que esa tipa era capaz de hasta violarla.

Sin embargo, un alivio demasiado grande se sintió en su pecho cuando vio por la puerta a Tai, con rostro preocupado, con sus ojos castaños mirándola fijamente. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr a los brazos de su novio y rogarle que la sacara de ahí.

* * *

—¿Dejarás el equipo de fútbol? —preguntó Mimi alarmada, era una de las decisiones que nunca le hubiese escuchado a su amiga. Sora asintió.

—Pero amor, tú amas el fútbol. —este vez Sora solo se encogió de hombros y torció sus labios. —Tu mamá le dijo algo, ¿verdad? Te volvió a decir que ese deporte no es femenino, y que lo dejes ¿no es así?

—La verdad es que no, ya asumió que me gusta y no ha seguido con sus insistencias.

—¿Entonces?

—No es por mi mamá, es por esa rara que se me declaró.

Tai miró raro a su novia. ¿En serio ese era el motivo que la llevaba a tomar una decisión tan drástica como esa?

—Me da miedo, en serio.

Ahí fue cuando Mimi le encontró toda la razón y lógica a Sora. Esa chica española, Marta, en realidad asustaba a todos.

Parecía dulce y tierna al principio, con su amiga era un amor, pero con ella era un ogro, la miraba feo todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Sora, con su mirada solo le expresaba '¡Aléjate de mi Sora o te mato!'. Ella habría hecho lo mismo que su amiga en su lugar.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, a ella le espantaba la chica rara esa, y como no, si era como un hombre rudo, en el cuerpo de una mujer fortachona y con facciones duras y toscas, la "chica", porque suponía que lo era, con tan solo dos dedos era capaz de romperle el cuello con su fuerza bruta, eso a cualquier belleza, delicada como lo era, le podía asustar, pero para que le asustara también a su amiga, que si bien no era delicada ni mucho menos, pero si parecía femenina y que para nada era del otro bando… Dios, tenía que haberle hecho algo realmente espantoso para que la espantara de ese modo y decidiera dejar el fútbol… ¿Qué sería de su amiga sin el fútbol?

Estúpido Marto que alejaba a su amiga de unas de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en la vida.

Quiso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero estaba segura que si lo hacía, de la nada llegaría ese mastodonte a trapear en piso con ella. Miró hacia atrás asustada. Ella quería vivir.

* * *

No podía perder más clases. Tenía que aprender a vivir con el hecho que también era atractiva para el sexo opuesto. Eso no tenía nada de malo. Lo malo era que la persona enamorada sea una acosadora, terca y boba.

Suspiró cansada. No había podido dormir bien. Ella calculaba mucho las cosas, tenía que pensar cuidadosamente su actuar, escenificar posibles situaciones, diálogos y todo para estar prevenida.

La primera clase fue normal, gracias al cielo. Pero ya la segunda sí fue algo incómoda. Marta, no dejaba se verla, estaba en diagonal a ella, separa por solo dos alumnos. Sentía sus insistentes y morbosas miradas encima. Trató de concentrarse en la clase, hasta pidió que le cambiarán el lugar, pero nada dio frutos.

—¿Tienes los apuntes del procesos Ryo? —despertó alarmada cuando escuchó esa voz, tan tenebrosa y escalofriante, y cuando sintió que le tocaban el brazo.

Cuando el profesor salió, cerró sus ojos, se había relajado y necesitaba descansar unos minutos, pero todo se pudrió cuando Marta apareció.

—No, no vine ayer.

—Pffffff. Por eso, aquí están —extendió su mano para pasarle un cuaderno. Sora elevó su vista, Marta seguía tocando su brazo y ahora le daba su libreta.

—Ya los conseguí. Gracias —mintió. No quería nada de ella, capaz luego le pedía otras cosas. Algo que no podía darle. Qué espanto.

El otro profesor había entrado, para su fortuna, muy pronto. Pero cuando creía que se sentiría libre de la Big Marta, erró por completo, porque se cambió de asiento, ahora estaba a su lado.

Tenía que hacer algo. Cambiarse de lugar.

—Sakura, te cambio de lugar. Si me lo cambias te paso la tarea por dos semanas.

La chica aceptó gustosa. Sora pudo huir de su acosadora una hora más, gracias a que el profesor no había iniciado la clase.

Pero Marta no estaba dispuesta a parar ahí, ella no está acostumbrada a perder, sabía que lo que Sora estaba viviendo era una etapa de aceptación y que ella la ayudaría a no tenerle miedo a sus amistades "homófobas".

—Pfffff. Sora.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó desesperada. Casi logra escabullirse para salir corriendo a brazos de Tai, así olvidaba que era un imán de sensualidad para su mismo sexo.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Pffff.

—Ya te dije que no me gustas. Que amo a mi novio y me gustaría que me dejaras en paz. Tú eres la confundida.

Marta negó con la cabeza. Convencida de que Sora necesitaba más ayuda de lo que imaginó.

—No entiendo qué haces con ese idiota —se refería a Tai —y con esa chica tonta.

Sora entrecerró los ojos. No sabía de quién hablaba.

—Esa castaña —comentó con desagrado —es obvio que ella está enamorada de ti.

Abrió la boca completamente impactada. ¿Para Marta todas las mujeres eran lesbianas?

—Además de que es una tonta, es creída. Me da lástima. Pfff al cuadrado.

"Pfff al cuadrado"

¿Qué mierda era eso?

Aparte de rarita, Marta estaba loca, completamente loca…

* * *

—Eso ya es obvio Sora. —comentó Yolei luego de escuchar la traumante y desgarradora historia que sus amigas le contaban.

Marta gustaba de su amiga, estaba completamente loca, y no precisamente por gustar de Sora, ya que pese a que podía perfectamente sacarse más partido y ser una bomba sexy, la pelirroja era bastante atractiva, pero Marta estaba loca si pensaba que con solo decírselo, Sora dejaría a Tai por estar con ella. Y es que había que comparar… Marta, pese a parecer un chico, no podría hacerle el peso al sensual moreno jamás en su triste y patética vida.

Además eso de andar amenazando a Mimi, mirándola de mala manera y cuanta cosa más… ¿Qué se había imaginado?

—¿Saben qué? —todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla con atención de lo que la chica de anteojos tenía que decirles. —Yo opino que a esa tal Marta le hace falta un buen pedazo de… —hizo el gesto técnico con sus manos, separándolas considerablemente para aludir a lo que se refería con su exclamación.

—¡Yolei!

—¿Qué? —vio a su novio como si nada, como si su semblante de alarma no tuviese fundamento. —Ay, es verdad. De ese modo no estaría tan amargada todo el tiempo, de paso se cambia de bando y deja en paz a Sora. —explicó con una sonrisa. —¿Lo ven? Todos felices.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yolei. —apoyó Sora. Cualquier cosa serviría si alejaba a la psicópata de gustos extraños de ella.

—Yo también creo que es una gran idea. —animó también la castaña.

—Pienso que todo esto es ridículo.

—Ay, Kari, parece que a ti también te conseguiremos uno. Al parecer T.K no hace bien su trabajo… Bueno ya, ahora la pregunta es… ¿Quién se sacrificará?

—Oh, no, ni hablar. No me mires a mi. —habló Davis más asustado que nunca. —¿Por qué me estás mirando así? No lo haré. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Tai o a Matt? Ellos son los metro-sexuales, no yo.

—Vamos, no te hagas, también tienes tu club de admiradoras por ahí, muchas chicas van a verte a los partidos de fútbol. Además Tai no puede porque es novio de Sora y Matt de Mimi. Tú estás soltero y libre.

—Sí, pero no desesperado… ¿Acaso no la haz visto? Parece un hombre… Hasta T.K parece una nenita al lado de… Ella.

El rubio no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué decir. Davis, quien consideraba su amigo, lo estaba comparando con una mujer… Una mujer machota, pero mujer al fin y al cabo.

Tai volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, al recibir su recíproca mirada supo exactamente lo que le quería decir: Nunca, jamás, lograrían entender a las mujeres. Primer, les deseaban lo peor a sus enemigas y luego deseaban que tuvieran sexo para que sean felices. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. El sexo hacía feliz a todo el mundo… Aunque, sinceramente dudaba que esa chica pudiera dejar de ser una maldita amargada… Claro, a menos hasta que cumpliera su cometido, separar a su amada Sora de él y hacer tijeritas con ella.

De solo saber que su novia formaba parte de las fantasías sexuales de una psicópata lesbiana le daba asco. Muy mujer será ella, y de pequeño sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, porque eso hacía un caballero, pero si seguía molestando a su novia, bien poco le importaría seguir siendo un caballero.

Escuchó atento como Yolei seguía persuadiendo, o más bien, obligando a Davis a "sacrificarse" para hacer que Marta dejara de ser la amargada "chica" que era, para dar paso a una feliz y heterosexual chica, sin embargo, mientras más insistía, la paciencia del moreno se agotaba hasta que finalmente terminó por irse. Así lo hicieron también ellos, cada uno por su lado.

—Así que diste la prueba de ingreso para el equipo de tenis… —para ser honestos, esa idea no le gustaba para nada. —¿Y qué tal te fue?

—Muy bien. Quedé de inmediato.

Menos le gustaba.

—Que bien amor… —comentó Tai no muy convencido aún.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tai suspiró. Estaba loco si pensaba que ese gesto pasaría desapercibido por su novia. —Nada, es solo que… ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo mejor?

—Tai… Mientras más lejos pueda estar de ella, mejor.

¡¿Ella?!

—Pero a ti te encanta el fútbol.

—Sí, pero también el tenis.

—¿En serio? Ver a un par de idiotas golpear una pelotita con una raqueta por a veces más de dos horas… ¿En serio? —Sora asintió. —Es tan monótono… —la pelirroja suspiró. Tai no se cansaría de insistir. —Bueno, no importa. Hay que celebrar —avanzó un poco más hasta quedar frente a ella y rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, movió de manera sugerente sus cejas. —¿te parece?

Por su sonrisa, por como entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, por como se elevó en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo de aquel modo que a él tanto le gustaba, pudo suponer que a Sora no le parecía una mala idea en absoluto.

—Pffffff. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Tanto él como su novia voltearon hacia el origen de aquellas palabras. Sora suspiró exasperada alzando su rostro, mientras que el moreno arqueó sus cejas. ¿Qué acaso esta tipa no se cansaría jamás de hablar pelotudeces?

—Sora, ¿por qué sigues con este imbécil? Pfffff, no ves que no vale la pena. ¿Qué te puede dar él que yo no?

Tai alzó nuevamente sus cejar.

Podía estar toda la tarde enumerando todo lo que él podía darle a Sora y ella no, pero sería demasiado egocéntrico, sin embargo, su novia habló antes que él, quitándole las palabras de la boca prácticamente al mismo tiempo en que se separaba del moreno para encarar al estorbo.

—¿De verdad es necesario que te lo diga? —preguntó con un tono obvio.

—Pfffff Sora, ¿cómo no te dais cuenta que él no te merece? —encaró ella acercándose más hacia la pelirroja.

Él, como buen novio, y caso como un reflejo, atinó a ponerse delante de la pelirroja para protegerla de cualquiera de los ataques que pudiera tener "la chica" contra ella.

Teniéndola así, frente a frente, notando como ella lo veía de un modo amenazante y tosco, solo ahí entendió las mofas hacia ella, si es que realmente era una "ella"…

Le recordaba a alguien… Pero no sabía muy bien aquí.

Era fornida, grande, obesa, con cejas espesas y pareciera que hasta bigote. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y notó que ella se acercaba cada vez más intimidante, quizás con notorias intenciones de quitarlo de su camino.

—¡Big Patty! —exclamó antes de largarse a reír. Era igual.

Patty, es decir, Marta, paró en seco su intimidante andar hacia él y lo vio con indignación. —¿Qué coño es tan gracioso?

Tai no le respondió, solo siguió riendo, cada vez con más ganas. Sora comenzaba a preocuparse de la contagiosa risa de Tai, mientras más se riera él, menos reflejos tendría luego si a la rara Marta se le ocurría ir y violarla en un callejón oscuro. No quería eso.

—Sí, claro… Anda ríe más. Ríe mientras tengas la mandíbula en su sitio.

Dicho esto, los ataques de risa del moreno se volvieron más escandalosos e imparables. Marta hablaba tanta estupidez junta que para Tai le resultaba casi imposible parar. Se afirmó el estómago y con el dorso de su mano derecha limpió unas lagrimas de risa que resbalaban por sus ojos.

—¡Cómeme el coño! —gritó Marta como último insulto a Tai y sus burlas hacia ella.

Esta vez fue el moreno quien sintió ganas de vomitar.

—¡NO, que asco!

—Marta… —esta vez fue Sora quien habló, aún temerosa de salir de su escondite tras la fuerte espalda de su novio. —En serio, ya basta. Lo único que haces es denigrarte más como persona. La única que queda mal con todo esto, eres tú, entiende, no me gustan las mujeres, no me gustas, estoy feliz con mi novio, y pese a todo lo que puedas decir, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Así que por favor, termina con todo esto y no des más vergüenza.

—¡Sois igual de homófoga que tu amiga!

Había sido un insulto hacia ella, lo sabía, mas solo pudo torcer una ceja y mirar a su novio con duda, él le devolvió la mirada con el mismo semblante, ambos se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo en aquel instante…

—¿Qué mierda era "homófogo"?

Sin más que decir, y esperando por ambos que haya entendido el mensaje, que por cierto, estaba más que claro, Marta decidió hacer una salida triunfal, llena de dignidad y respeto, cualidades que todos notaban que la chica carecía.

Se retiró del lugar, con la frente en alto y caminando altanera y despectivamente. No se dio cuenta, y ellos tampoco, aún seguían pensando en el insulto que le había dicho recientemente, tan solo salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la bocina de un vehículo sonar fuerte, luego un frenazo y finalmente un autobús parado en medio de la calle y Marta arrollada a su lado.

* * *

Sora se encontraba realmente nerviosa, jugueteaba con sus dedos encima de sus piernas mientras su novio iba por un par de cafés. No sabía realmente el por qué se encontraba así de nerviosa, quizá porque la policía podía declarar que ella misma había empujado a Marta hacía la calle para que el auto bus la atropellase… O porque en ese mismo pasillo, en una de las habitaciones de ese lugar se encontraba la chica lesbiana la cual estaba loca por ella.

Soltó un suspiro suave mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba mantener su cabeza fría y sin pensamiento alguno, al menos, hasta que pudiera tranquilizar aquellos retorcijones que tenía en su estómago.

Unos pasos marcados le hicieron abrir los ojos, miró hacía su derecha, donde venía caminando apresuradamente su mejor amiga junto con Yamato, soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos, ya no se encontraba sola.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Fue la primera pregunta que formuló Mimi cuando se sentó en la banca que estaba a un lado de ella.

Sora tragó aire y luego lo exhaló con suavidad.

— Atropellaron a Marta —Respondió. Mimi abrió sus ojos y torció el gesto, Sora y Matt la miraron expectante, pues, la mirada que cargaba Mimi era casi nula, seca, como nunca antes se había visto en ella.

— ¿Y qué diablos haces tú aquí? —Preguntó la castaña, volviendo en si apenas abrió sus labios para hablar—, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que le suceda a esa tipa?

Sora la miró casi con indignación, ¿qué creía Mimi?, que estaba ahí por gusto, ¿por qué la chica le preocupaba? No quería sonar mala ni nada de eso y que le perdone el ente divino que los creo por lo que iba a decir en seguida.

— A mí me da igual ella, en serio, pero… Yo vi el accidente, estaba discutiendo conmigo y con Tai cuando pasó. ¿Crees que enserio vendría a verla si no fuera sólo porque tengo que atestiguar? —Preguntó la pelirroja, Mimi soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio, Matt también suspiro.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tai llegó con dos vasos de café en sus manos, se acercó rápidamente hacía su chica y se sentó en el asiento libre que había a un lado de ella. Sora le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla luego de recibir el café expreso.

Soltó un suspiro, completamente agotada. Maldita Marta, había llegado nada más a joderle su existencia, ¿por qué tenían que existir personas así? No entendía, realmente no entendía cuál era el afán de joderles las vidas a las demás personas… Luego, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, elevó con brusquedad su vista, observando su alrededor… Ellos cuatro eran las únicas personas que estaban en la sala.

— ¿Por qué no habrán llegado, al menos, sus padres? —Preguntó Sora con la confusión pintando su rostro. Mimi torció el gesto y miró también la sala vacía.

— Según Yolei y lo que circula en la escuela a Marta la enviaron sola a Japón porque su madre no la quería —Contestó Mimi con suavidad, Sora la miró con una ceja alzada, la castaña se dio cuenta que los tres chicos la miraban de la misma manera—. ¿Qué? ¡Por favor! Está más que claro que esa chica no ha recibido amor en toda su vida, ¿verdad?

Sora –entonces –asintió, creyendo en las palabras de su amiga, puesto, ella tenía razón. Marta, para llegar a ser una chica así, no debe haber tenido una buena infancia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y salió el doctor de turno, los tres chicos que se habían sentado con anterioridad, se pusieron de pie, llamando la atención del médico quien no dudo un segundo en acercársele.

— Ella está bien —Respondió, creyendo que aquellos jóvenes eran amigos de la… _Chica _que estaba en la camilla—, sólo tiene un par de contusiones y bueno… Se ha roto dos dedos y producto de ello se los tuvimos que amputar —Torció el gesto—, su masa muscular ha ayudado para que no se le rompan más huesos…

A palabras más ciertas eran; "Ser gordo tiene sus ventajas".

Sora asintió, ¿en realidad a ella le interesaba saber el estado de la chica? Pues no, no le interesaba, sólo quería saber qué tenía que hacer o decir para poder irse a casa con su novio.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para poder ir a casa? —Preguntó Tai en el mismo tiempo en el que Sora lo pensaba decir.

El médico pestañeó repetidas veces, como si no creyese lo que el moreno decía y cómo lo decía, con una total indiferencia. Se encogió de hombro.

— No es necesario que ustedes hagan algo, la chica está bien y ha decidido dejar las cosas hasta ahí, el conductor no tenía la culpa, ella cruzó en una luz roja —Aseguró el hombre. Sora suspiró aliviada y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio, casi como si lo buscara con desespero.

Lo mejor sería irse y dejar las cosas como estaban, claro, si es que Marta decidía de una vez por toda dejarla en paz.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y ni luces de Marta.

Ya toda la escuela andaba hablando de Marta, la fortachona de una sola ceja, sobrepasada en el peso, con dos dedos menos y totalmente carente del amor de su madre. Era el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, pese a que no se aparecía por allá, pero igual, ahora, incluso aquel que nunca la haya visto, la reconocería de inmediato.

Si Marta quería ser popular a costa de llamar la atención haciendo y diciendo estupideces, pues bien por Marta, lo había conseguido.

Ahora era popular. Su sueño se había hecho realidad.

A pesar de todo lo que pudieran decir de ella, camino altiva, como cual diva por la alfombra roja, solo ella se creía algo así. El resto de los estudiantes se dedicaban a observarla con vergüenza y pena, y otros más descarados y desinteresados, se largaban a reír simplemente. Pero a ella no le importó y siguió caminando hasta las oficinas de la rectoría.

Tramitó todo lo que tenía que tramitar, eran ya sus últimos momentos en aquella institución, donde había encontrado el amor y también el desamor, tantas aventuras y vivencias que tantas desdichas le habían traído, pero también una popularidad enorme que nunca, jamás en su vida, creyó que tendría. Todo el mundo la conocía, la odiaban, todos despotricaban mierda contra ella, pero le daba igual, porque era popular y con ello se daba por pagada. Y ahora, como cual diva en su rara y retorcida mente homosexual, dejaría a sus seguidores esperando y deseando por más.

Caminó como si fuera una estrella de cine en medio de una gala hasta uno de los patios del campus, donde sabía que siempre se reunían Sora y su séquito de homófogas.

—¡Pffff! —se hizo escuchar ella. Cuando ya tuvo la atención de las tres chicas ahí, continúo—Sólo quería deciros que me he venido a despedir.

A Yolei le brillaron los ojitos. Al fin la pesadilla de Sora acabaría. La rarita se iría de una vez y para siempre, se alejaría de sus vidas para nunca más volver.

—Que bien Marta —animó la chica de anteojos—, veo que al fin encontraste a un hombre hecho y derecho, ¿no —inquirió moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

—Nada de eso, he decidido que me iré de este país de mierda, lleno de gente homófoga. ¡Sois un asco!

Yolei rió. Amaba cuando la gente hablaba con acento español, le causaba tanta gracia escucharlos que no podía parar de reír.

—Genial Marta, envíanos una postal. —habló Mimi, que de diva SÍ tenía mucho, y le salía espontáneo y natural. No como a la machota y fuertona Marta.

—¿Os estáis burlando de mi? Putas... Simplemente putas frikis

Esta vez ambas chicas se unieron a las carcajadas de Yolei.

—Tu falta de respeto me sorprende. —dijo Marta, volviendo a caminar como diva, esta vez para irse para siempre.

—"Tu falta de reshpeto me shorprende." —se burló Yolei. Realmente amaba el acento "eshpañol".

Y así fue como las tres dijeron adiós, a la chica que les había otorgado unos cuantos miedos, pero muchas más risas… Así era, Marta, a pesar de todo, había contribuido a su buen ánimo, quitándoles el estrés del día a día en la escuela. Su patética vida se había tornado en una burla para ellas y para todos en el establecimiento. Marta había llegado con el propósito de llevar alegrías a sus vidas y lo había cumplido con creces, y para recordarla dejaba dos dedos.

Además de su fuerte y audible grito de guerra, que causó el asco de todo aquel que la escuchó.

—¡Cómanme el coño! —dijo ates de marcharse.

* * *

_Así con los "HOMÓFOGOS" po... No tenía idea que esa era una palabra, pero bueno, al parecer sí, porque nuestra mascota la usa :D Por lo demás, agradecemos toda la atención que nos pone, es tan tierna *-* Siempre anda pendiente a ver si le respondimos sus "críticas" Tan considerada que es Martita :D Así que nuestra más sinceros y gratos agradecimientos, sin ella nada de esto sería posible. Todos apláudanle a Marta! :D Yeeeei~_

_Bueno, también hay que destacar que esto tampoco sería posible sin la ayuda de dos hermosas niñas :) __**Jell Brown **__(Vale) y __**FrancaisBaiser **__(Pía) :D Muchas gracias niñas por sus aportes :D Fueron de lo mejor ;D_

_Y ya saben, si alguien las manda a "Comer el coño" díganle que no, que no sea asquerosa ni vulgar. Si alguien las llama putas y frikis, ríanse en su cara, y si quieren ser populares... No vayan por la vida "criticando" fics como lo hace Marta, porque lo más seguro es que les pase algo como esto._

_Besitos :*_


End file.
